


The Devil Tempts All Men, Idle Men Tempt The Devil

by JoeyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mark of Cain, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Topping from the Bottom, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyWinchester/pseuds/JoeyWinchester
Summary: Sam tries to take Dean's mind off of bearing the Mark of Cain.





	The Devil Tempts All Men, Idle Men Tempt The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Coda Season 10 after Dean is no longer a demon, but still bears the Mark of Cain.
> 
> Prompt fill from Drake Ann Disorderly: "You are an indoctrinated devil. You might as well enjoy it." This work is dedicated to you; thanks for the inspiration!
> 
> Artwork by my lovely Romachebella  
> 

The black eyes were gone; for how long Sam didn’t know, and that’s what scared him the most.

After everything that happened with Charlie; Dean hurting her like he did, even if he hadn’t meant to. The slaughter at the house Claire was staying in…God, the scene was gruesome. Dean had become erratic and unpredictable to say the least. Dean was really trying to beat this, but Sam knew he was losing the fight. Dean even tried not drinking, dieting on kale and egg white omelets, avoiding red meat (the latter was hard for Sam to watch), but Dean was getting grumpier while Sam was getting increasingly frustrated. 

They hadn’t been intimate since Dean got the Mark. They were at odds with each other about Dean letting Gadreel possess him, then the whole thing with Metatron trying to take over the world, and then, well, actually killing his brother. Dean coming back as a demon and disappearing on him; running off with Crowley, doing God knows what. It was all too much. So their sex life was basically in a holding pattern, so to speak.

So that’s what led Sam to wander into Dean’s room, and crawl into bed with him.

They’d tried everything, except the one thing that has been the invisible cord between them since they were young. Their connection. Their life force, then finally, their intimacy. They had tried to deny it, then tried to hide it, but it was always there. An unbreakable bond. 

Sam snuggled up to spoon against Dean, breathing in the smell of him. He didn’t smell exactly the same as he had before all this, but he knew this was his Dean. He reveled in the calm comfort for about three seconds until he was greeted with a sharp jab to his nose.

“Jesus! What the fuck, Dean?”

“What do you mean what the fuck? What the fuck are you even doing in here?” Dean said angrily as he turned on his bedside table lamp.

Sam began to doubt his plans, but Winchesters were stubborn. “Well, before I was rudely punched in the face, I was trying to get close to you, and then maybe, I don’t know, take your mind off of things.” That last part was mumbled.

“Sam…” Dean started, but then noticed the blood dripping from Sam’s nose. “Dammit, you’re bleeding,” he said as he headed over to the sink to grab a warm wet towel for Sam’s nose.

“Thanks,” said Sam as he took the cloth and applied it to his nose. “What were you going to say?”

“I was gonna say to stop because this is all wrong and I…” Dean sighed. “I didn’t want to hurt you, but obviously I already did so just go back to your room, Sam. This conversation is over.”

“Okay, first of all, I’ve had worse, a lot worse,” exclaimed Sam as he threw the towel back toward the sink. “This conversation is not over, Dean. You’ve been calculating your every move, stressing about every little decision, it’s exhausting to watch.” Sam ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner. “I know you want to try to beat this and I know you’re struggling with control, but come on, man it’s me.”

“And that’s exactly the problem, Sam, it’s you!” Dean knew as soon as he said, it would be misunderstood.

Sam raised an eyebrow at that. “So it’s official, then? You don’t want me anymore?”

“No, dammit, Sam, you don’t understand,” he huffed as he flopped back down on his pillow. “You’re the one person in this whole fucked up world I care about the most. And, God, of course I want you. I just...if I hurt you, like...that...I just, I couldn’t live with myself, Sammy.”

And there it was, the nickname; the tell-tale sign of Dean giving in ever so slightly. Sam waited a beat before making his move. It was now or never. And this was uncharted territory.

He reached under the bed to grab the things he’d brought with him, anticipating this reaction and coming prepared.

He threw off the covers, straddling him reverse-cowgirl style and began fastening the straps from each of Dean’s ankles to the brackets at the bottom of the corners of the bed. 

“Sam, what the fuck, no, this is not happening...” Dean tried to struggle, but Sam was pretty determined, and pretty strong.

“This is not for you, Dean, well, not really, I mean, it’s for both of us, so you’ll feel safe and not like you’re going to break me.” He finished strapping his ankles down. “There, those will limit your movement somewhat, but I’ll leave your hands free, just because I know you love to touch me,” he said as he turned to face Dean, still straddling him. He brought Dean’s hands to his heart, “I trust you Dean, now please, touch me.”

“Sam…” Dean sighed, knowing he was defeated. Truth was, he’d wanted Sam too, wanted to sneak into his room and just ravish him, but was too afraid Sam would be scared of him. He reached his hands up to grasp his face to pull him down for a kiss. It was a soft, non-threatening, restrained kiss, nothing too harsh. But Sam pulled away.

“Dean, please don’t hold back. Kiss me like you mean it! I’m not going to shatter.” Sam begged. “I can feel how hard you are for me.” Sam leaned down to whisper in his ear, his final plea. “You are an indoctrinated devil. You might as well enjoy it.”

“Fuck, Sammy.”

“Exactly. Fuck me, Dean.” 

At that blunt invitation, Dean pulled him down and kissed him hard and ruthlessly. “What Sammy wants, Sammy will get,” he thought as he pushed his hips to grind up into the beautiful temptation straddling him.

Sam broke the kiss to rid himself of his shirt and sleep pants. He climbed back onto Dean, removing Dean’s t shirt, and slid down his lower body taking Dean’s boxer briefs down with him, pulling them down to wrap around his ankles. Sam gave a sly smile as his slid up Dean’s firm body to mouth at Dean’s neck, scraping his teeth along his collar bone, then trailing kisses down his throat to his chest. As his lips wrapped around one of Dean’s nipples, he could feel Dean’s chest thrust up, asking for more. Sam swirled his tongue around the pert nipple until it was hard, then sunk his teeth in, just on this side of painful.

Dean gave a hiss which sounded like pain, but Sam knew better, he cast his eyes to lock with Dean’s, and saw the pupils dilated and filled with lust and want. No, not want, NEED.

“Dean, I want you to feel in control here, so tell me what you want? What can I do for you?” Sam asked, sincerely.

“God, Sammy you’re killing me. I just, God, just, I need," Dean was so aroused he couldn’t form words.

“You gotta tell me Dean, and I’ll do it, whatever you want, no matter what.” Sam was so straight-faced and at the same time comforting, hoping to make Dean feel more comfortable about letting go.

“Need your mouth on my cock, Sammy, need you to take it all, baby boy.” Dean was so certain and so commanding, and Sam was all too eager to comply.

He slid down back down and wrapped his mouth around Dean’s fully erect and leaking cock, sucking the precome right off the slit, while holding the base firmly in his huge hand. “More, Sammy, now, take it all!” This was almost an angry command, but Sam knew he was teasing and deserved it. He smiled at Dean’s bright green eyes, got a smile back, then took Dean all the way to the hilt, then slid back up applying pressure with his tongue along the vein underneath. 

“God yes, Sammy,” gasped Dean as he fought hard not to thrust forward and fuck Sam’s mouth, hands grasping at his bed sheets.

Sam knew exactly what was happening, could read it on Dean’s face, the restraint. His mouth slid off his cock, and Sam began slowly working Dean’s cock with his hand, sliding his thumb across the slit in a slow manner that was almost punishing. “You know you’re only making things worse by holding back, don’t you? Don’t you think maybe you’d feel better about everything by just letting go and giving in? Don’t you think maybe I want it rough?” Sam taunted.

“Okay, Sam, come up here,” Sam obeyed Dean’s order and came up to meet him eye to eye. “I really really want to do this, Sammy. I’m just scared to go there, I mean, what if I can’t stop?” Dean’s genuine concern was so sincere and sweet, Sam almost felt bad for him. 

“Dean, look at me.” So Dean did. “Do I look like the virgin on prom night to you?” 

That got a definite chuckle out of Dean, “Well, technically, you are a born again virgin still…that is unless...” 

“What do you think?” Sam asked, giving Dean his best bitch face.

“Fair enough, Sam. I’m in, all in. Just don’t forget you asked for it.” Dean warned.

“Fair enough right back, then, Dean,” quipped Sam, and went right back to worship Dean’s cock. This time is was fiercely reverent and it had Dean thrashing and finally grabbing a handful of Sam’s hair and thrusting up into his mouth as much as he could with the restraints.

“Fuck, yeah, Sammy, God I love your mouth on me. Don’t want you to s-stop,” he stuttered. “But unless you w-want this over with really damn quick, you better mo-ove onto bigger and better things.” Dean warned.

Sam smiled. He knew this would be the case, after being without for so long, well, you know.

Sam slid up Dean’s body to kiss him hard on the mouth. In between kisses, he whispered gently, “Are you ready for me, Dean? Are you gonna let me ride your cock, big brother?”

“Jesus, Sam, yes, hand me the lube so I can prep you,” Dean commanded.

Reaching for the lube that he set aside with the straps, Sam poured a little in his palm, reached for Dean’s cock and smoothed it down his shaft. He then proceeded to line himself up with Dean, ready to slide down.

“Wait, Sam. Stop. You’re not even prepped. I’m not doing this…ah, God!”

Dean was promptly silenced when Sam slid himself slowly all the way down to the base of Dean’s cock. “I got myself ready for you, Dean, opened myself up really well before I left my room so we could speed things along.”

“You know I enjoy that part, don’t you?” 

Sam smiled. Dimples in full force. “Well, I enjoyed it for you. You get next time.” Sam began to slide himself slowly but deliberately up his brother’s cock, only to slam back down, forcing Dean to arch up and make a noise that was part grunt and part growl. Sam missed that noise so much. He braced his hands on Dean’s chest as he continued his rhythm of slowly up and swiftly down.

Dean ran his hands up Sam’s legs to his arms, and then finally to Sam’s well defined back muscles and dug in, reveling in Sam’s movement. “God, Sammy, I missed this, missed you.”

Sam leaned down for another kiss, this one sweet and chaste. “I’ve been here Dean, and I’m not going anywhere.” He emphasized his point by increasing his speed and riding Dean hard and fast.

Dean grabbed Sam’s hips and began pushing and pulling with Sam until they were both shouting each other’s name, echoes that could be heard almost anywhere in the bunker.  
Sam began stroking himself knowing full well that Dean was getting close.

Dean’s grunts grew louder and louder and the words he was attempting to speak became muddled and lost on his tongue.

“Yes, Dean, I’m so close. I need to, God, Dean, I need you to come, I need you to come with me!” It was Sam’s turn to command. And just like that, as he felt Dean thrust up and linger and spill his hot seed into him, meanwhile Sam released his own orgasm, thick ropes of come painting Dean’s chest.

Dean pulled Sam down into his arms, feeling himself slip out and gave a deep breath and a sigh. “Let’s never do that again.”

Sam raised up to glare at Dean, a very confused look on his face.

Dean brushed Sam’s hair out of his face and said with a smile, “Let’s never wait that long again.”

Sam released the breath he was holding,and slumped down next to Dean. “I agree.”

The boys had a lot on their plates right now and everything was scary and uncertain, but this, this they would always have. That trusted invisible cord between them. Now and forever. No matter what else came between them.

 

The End


End file.
